


The Soul Remembers

by SailorMartin3



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMartin3/pseuds/SailorMartin3
Summary: Hotaru's thoughts post sailor moon s when she's older (not a baby).
Kudos: 4





	The Soul Remembers

**disclaimer:** all characters and concepts in this fic do not belong to me. They belong to everyone involved with the production and concepts of the TV show sailor moon (the original version not Crystal). All credit goes to them.

**AN:** I have not seen (not do I plan to see) Sailor Moon Crystal. I also have not read the manga version of sailor moon {tried but it got too confusing} or watched sailor moon stars. This is my perception of thoughts and events based on watching the NA (North American) version of sailor moon s (the heart snatchers season). Even though I on!y watched the North American version I did watch the uncut episodes which are more detailed.

**AN2:** I don't know if you can consider this poetry since I don't normally write poetry but it doesn't strike me as prose either so please forgive me if this isn't your idea of poetry.

_**The Soul Remembers** _

_They said: "There's something wrong with her. She's a freak!"_

_You said: "She's special. Leave her alone!"_

_They said: "Danger's coming. We must protect this world any way that's needed."_

_You said: "We can protect this world without harming innocents!"_

_They said: "She's dangerous! She could destroy us all!"_

_You said: "Make her a friend and she won't want or need to destroy us!"_

_They said: "She's the enemy!"_

_You said: "She's one of us!"_

_They said: "There's nothing you can do. The chalice is broken. You have no power."_

_You said: "I don't care. She needs my help. She can't do this alone!"_

_They: stood back and watched as_

_You: bravely forced your way into the fight to rescue someone you barely knew knowing you probably wouldn't make it out alive_

_They were willing to sacrifice me if it meant saving the world._

_You chose the path that would save everyone even though everyone else said it was impossible._

_They saw me as a **problem**_

_You saw me as a **solution**_

They gave up on me

You gave me a second chance

_No matter how long I live or how many reincarnations there are since then_

_The soul remembers and always will._

_For you are my hero, my salvation, and my Queen and that will always be the order of importance in my mind._


End file.
